Awake
by crimsonnette
Summary: GwenxTrent This story goes into detail/insight on Gwen/Trent's relationship as it grows each episode*Current Chap:First part of Trust episode...Possibly Continuing!
1. Awake

**Hi! Cool, this is one of the first Total Drama Island stories! Awesome! Enjoy, and please, please, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI .**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"C'mon, stay with me" Trent said, winking at his goth companion. Gwen stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, groaning at the thought of another hour without sleep.

It was night three of their non-sleep challenge here on Total Drama Island. After their vigorous run and stuffing lunch, the campers were forced to stay awake for days on end. Now, the two teammates- Gwen and Trent- were finding methods of keeping the other awake. So, in their secret quest to learn more about one another, they agreed to play "Random Questions." When one of them started to fall asleep, the other would ask a more detailed personal question…to wake them up and learn something knew. So far, Trent had learned that Gwen was different than any other girl he'd ever met, and Gwen learned that if she didn't have a "type" before, she did now-Trent.

"Okay, favorite fruit?" Trent asked.

"Watermelon. Favorite color?"

"Orange. You?"

"Midnight blue…."

"Ooooh, mysterious. I like that." Gwen smiled up at him. _Gosh, he's so…nice._ Gwen thought to herself._ And tall. And…oh my gosh, I'm following a trend! Of liking Trent! A trend of Trent! Say THAT five times fast…_

Gwen laughed aloud, and Trent looked down at her. "What? Did I say something?" he asked, afraid he had done something embarrassing.

"No, no, not at all! I'm just…being Gwen." She asked, praying he didn't think she was totally wack.

Trent faced her, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like you being Gwen." He opened his mouth again as if to say something, but was interrupting by a strange sound. He dropped his arm and turned to see a disturbing image that left Gwen's mouth hanging open—

Owen was sleepwalking. Naked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the duo had gotten over the shock, there were only six people awake or not disqualified on each team. Gwen and Trent were half awake and half playing their game.

They were lying on their backs, head to head, staring at the night sky. Just as Gwen was about to cave in and fall asleep, she heard a sweet voice softly say "You still awake?"

"Barely…"

"Okay, well let's get you awake then, shall we?" Trent hoped she could hear the grin in his voice. "Alrighty then, where's the little dipper?"

After a long yawn, the goth girl replied "See the big dipper? Follow it up to that bright star and you're at the little dipper."

At the sound of soft snoring, the two teens flipped on their stomachs. They looked over at a boulder that had two sleeping girls on it- Katie and Sadie. A question occurred to Trent.

"Aww, they even fall asleep together…" Trent looked over at Gwen, head propped up on his hands, looking up at her.

"So what about you, Gwen? Any close friends back home?" Mentally he added, a_ny boyfriends?_

"Oh, well…" Gwen couldn't think of any good way to state she was a complete loner. "No, not really. I march to the beat of my own drum, I guess. I try not to talk to people, and people try not to talk to me…" she allowed her voice to trail off.

"What? Really?" Trent looked completely shocked. He couldn't believe this amazing girl didn't have a ton of friends, let alone a _boyfriend_.

Gwen chuckled nervously. "What, why do you look so shocked I don't hang with people?"

"But…you're just so…_interesting!!" _Trent exclaimed, sitting up. "I mean, you're the most down-to-earth girl I've met…and you just seem so smart and great! How could people not want to be near someone so fascinating?"

Gwen's pale cheeks colored instantly. "You really think I'm that…interesting?"

"Well, yeah! How could you not have known that? Plus, from what you've told me, you're talented too. Although…" Trent put on a playful tone, "You still haven't shown me your sketch book…"

Gwen spent the next five minutes trying to convince him she wasn't that good, but unfortunately he wasn't buying it. After a while, as the fourth day neared, Trent fell asleep, making Gwen the only one left on her team awake. She looked over at Trent, who was smiling in his sleep. Gwen wondered what he was dreaming about…not knowing it was her.

A few hours later, just before the sun rose and the stars disappeared, Gwen saw a shooting star and wished with all her might she and Trent would somehow get together before the camp was over.

And, somewhere, off in the distance, she could hear Owen clambering back into camp.

He was still naked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! It was going to be a one-shot, but if anyone wants me to continue I sure can!**

**Please review, as my best reviewers get stories and chapters dedicated to them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

'**Kurtle'**


	2. Hide

Hey

**Hey! I decided to continue this story! Most of them will be based on the episodes, but I will add a few random things in there too of my own creation. I hope you like this chapter—it's almost all made up by me! So without further ado, here's a chapter on how Gwen felt after heather read her journal aloud, and what happened between here and Trent right afterwards. (Yes, it is in Gwen's POV.) Enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to TearWorkshop, for their awesome review, and to all the people who asked me to continue!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was mortified…no, more than that. I was humiliated, embarrassed beyond what I had ever felt in my life. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to dig up a hole, crawl in it, and never come out and have to face her- or worse, _him,_- ever.

For now, running into the dark woods would have to suffice.

I could still hear her whiney, mockingly friendly voice echoing inside my head:

"…_If they specially designed a guy to distract me at camp, it would be him…He's the only one I can relate to here…I'm really into guys that play guitar…"_

I mentally slapped myself on the head for the last one; I may as well have written "I love Trent" in huge bold letters. It would have the same effect as my vague descriptions-everyone would know anyways.

My cheeks were flaming bright red as I kept reliving the experience in my head. The lake bloomed ahead of me, forcing me to stop and rest. My breathing was ragged-from the run or the embarrassment, I honestly couldn't say.

_Great, _I thought, _the one person here I could call a friend probably won't ever want to speak to me again…he's most likely laughing about it right now, but I don't know his reaction because I was too much a coward to look at his face…THIS is exactly why I like being a loner…_

What. A. Bitch. Heather. Was.

Before my reeling mind could contemplate that last statement, a soft voice called my name.

"Gwen?" Trent called, emerging from the woods not twenty feet away.

"Oh god…" I muttered softly, my cheeks burning once again.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that? I don't trust Heather-I'm pretty sure no one here does. She was just trying to get to you, and she most likely made that stuff up. Nobody believes what she said…"

I glanced up at him. "Re-really?"

He smiled that _amazing_ smile down at me.

"Really. That girl's a jerk. If you say you didn't write any of that stuff, I'd completely believe you. Heather is…excuse my language…a bitch. Everyone likes you way better…Especially me."

"Do you really mea—HEY!" I hadn't glanced down at his hands to see the object he had been holding this entire time until just that moment. My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes grew wide as I whisper-yelled "Shit!"

In Trent's grasp was my journal.

I nearly fainted-what Heather had read must have been a random page, because my love for Trent had been a lot more descriptive on other pages. If he had read them….

"Don't worry!" he said quickly, noticing my expression. "I didn't read any of it! I would never do something like that, particularly to you. I just didn't want Heather to be reading any of it, so I grabbed it before I came looking for you."

"Wow…that's really, really nice of you. And you didn't have to come looking for me…" I dropped my fake 'I-don't-care' attitude for a second, "but I'm really glad you did."

We smiled at each other for a moment before he broke the silence.

"You know, if you actually _had_ said those things, I wouldn't have minded…" I couldn't be positive, but I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his usually confident cheeks…

After a moment of internal conflict, I decided to saw what I meant to all along.

"Actually Trent, I di—"

At that moment, Cody slammed into me, knocking me down and forcing my journal to fly a few meters away.

"Hey Gwen! I wanted make sure you were okay and everything!"

"I was FINE until you knocked me into the mud!" I replied, angry mostly because he ruined my chance at telling Trent how I felt about him.

"Sorry, sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"How about you get off of me, and go back to camp, grab my black hoodie, and wait for me by the bon fire, 'k?" I yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am! Anything for a lovely lady!" Cody replied, and sped off into the woods.

I heard Trent chuckle above me, and he gently grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. As soon as I was upright, he pulled me into a big hug. I loved the way his arms felt around me; we fit so perfectly!

"Looks like I have some competition" he said softly into my hair with a laugh. But when he pulled away, I could see a hint of seriousness in his eyes. Smiling, he took one of my hands again. He leaned over to grab my journal, and placed it into my free hand.

"C'mon, let's go back to camp." And I had to follow, because I couldn't say no to him.

So, still blushing, we walked back to camp to receive our marshmallows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Please review, its my inspiration! love you all!**

**kurtle**


	3. Fireworks

Happy Fourth of July people

**Happy Fourth of July people! Sorry, I know it's late, but still, you get the idea! Because I live in the US, I don't get to see episodes of TDI until Thursdays unfortunately, that means I can't really update till then. BUT, I thought I could write minichapters about the days where there aren't challenges and I can write what they do in the meantime. This is a mini-chapter, so if you like it or the idea of mini-chapters to hold you guys over, let me know in your review!**

**OK, this MC is about the Fourth of July and how Trent makes Gwen like fireworks (Yes, I know they are Canadian, I explain why they are celebrating it in the story.)**

**This is dedicated to TheUnspokenArtist for their awesome review, and to all of my reviewers. WOW, I can't belive it, you guys are awesome, thanks so much!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the night sky outside the Screaming Gopher's cabin began to dim and pinprick sized stars began to appear, Gwen sat by herself, doodling in her notebook. Tonight was the Fourth of July, and although everyone here at camp was Canadian, the guys on both teams wanted an excuse to blow stuff up. And, so, everyone was gathered outside waiting for the sky to darken even more. Except for Gwen.

Fireworks always made her feel a bit depressed. Their joyful banging and bright colors…it seemed too superficial. Because she didn't usually celebrate the Fourth, Gwen only really saw fireworks at New Years- when all the couples around her kissed at midnight during the fireworks grand finale.

Gwen sighed and snapped her book shut. The thought of having to watch fireworks-alone-as always was beginging to piss her off, and feel a bit gloomy. She mentally decided to clambor underneath her covers to avoid the thought of nobody coming to ask her to join them (and block out the stupid fireworks after that). As she was about to stand up and do just that, a cool voice accompiaieed by a reassuring smile said "Well, aren't you coming?"

Gwen looked up at the door to see that Trent had come in. After her moment of nervous fluster, she replied:

"Not planning to."

A look of disappointment troubled Trent's face.

"But…why not? It'll be a lot of fun! I saved you and I a couple seats already!"

Gwen stared after him, wondering why on Earth he was trying so hard. "I don't like fireworks all that much…"

"Don't worry! These are relatively safe fireworks. It's not like you're going to get hurt or anything! I'll protect you," he replied with a sincere look on his face.

"Oh, no, it's not that or anything….they just sorta make me…depressed. I know that sounds stupid, but…" Trent took a step closer to Gwen, smiling once again.

"That's not stupid, Gwen. I know what you mean because….I used to feel the same way. BNut you know what I found helps a lot?" He looked down at her.

"Wh-what?"

"Watching them with someone you care about." Gwen's cheeks flared bright red; she couldn't help it.

"Well, c'mon! We've gotta go before they start!" Ternt exclaimed, grabbing her hand like he did at the last elimination, pulling her forward.

The two dashed across the field to where the fireworks were being set up to the two best seats that Trent had saved for them. And although they didn't kiss during the finale, Trent had his arm around Gwen the whole time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And so, Gwen likes fireworks now! **

**Sorry, I know this wasn't the best one so far. But if you like this idea of posting mini-stories in between, let me know and I'll do more!**

**!love and hugs!**

**kurtle**


	4. Popsicle

Ok, last MC (mini chapter) until Thursday, how sad

**Ok, last MC (mini chapter) until Thursday, how sad! I hope you like this; it was very fun to write. In this one, Cody totally stalks Gwen, and only Trent, a Popsicle, and a quick scheme can help get her out of his annoying capture! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to LoonyLaughingLunaLovegood for making me her favorite story AND author! I'm very flattered, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, Luna!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon on the island- but what sounds like what would be a great day to be outdoors was unquestionably not. It was _blistering_ hot outside, reaching a near 105 degrees. Not to mention that Chris made today a mini challenge—he purposefully turned off all the air conditioning in the cabins.

So, it was quite understandable why Gwen was fuming right now.

Granted, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact it was 105 degrees outside. It certainly had no attribute to the fact she was parched and had nothing to drink so far that day. It also had nothing to do with the fact she still had on her normal black attire, this _roadblock_ freak standing in front of her preventing her from getting her swimsuit.

No, the reason she was fuming was an annoying little freak named Cody.

Gwen's quest to find Trent or at least Leshawna after breakfast had been greatly interrupted by her psychopath stalker Cody. And while she may have thought this wording may have been too dramatic before, she surely didn't now.

When she had been walking through the woods to take a shadier route to the cabins, lover boy (AKA Cody) had popped out of nowhere, determined to talk to Gwen and make her fall in love with him. Every time she tried to escape, he'd grab her arm and launch himself into another one of his reasons why he was so much cooler than Trent was.

"…I really don't get it. I would make a MUCH better boyfriend than that stupid Trent guy. My parents are _loaded_! I could get you anything you would ever want!"

Gwen glared at him with a look that could kill (or so she hoped). "I don't need your money, thank you very much. I'm not into that sort of thing, in case you've never noticed. And I'm certainly not into _you_." Turning around and beginning to walk the other way, Gwen desperately hoped Cody would accept her harsh words and go cry somewhere else.

"Wait!" Cody jumped right in front of her blocking her means of escaping.

"But I've won the robotics competition three years in a row! Can your precious TRENT do that? Does _Trent_ know how to make artificial intelligence on wheels using only the most mundane scraps of metal in a time-pressuring competition? I DON"T THINK SO! I am _obviously_ way cooler than him!"

Gwen sniffed and rolled her eyes skyward. _If there is a God, please, please rescue me from here! I'll do anything, please…_

"If I wanted to date a loser, I would go to an arcade and pass around my number. Obviously I'm not doing that, so please, step aside, Cody."

Instead of looking down at this remark, Cody just grinned. _Does this guy ever give up? _Gwen thought.

"I see, playing a little hard to get there, eh Gwen? I like that kind of ferociousness in a girl." Gwen just slapped herself in the face groaning.

"Hey guys! I was wondering were you wandered off to." Trent said as he emerged from the brush.

"Oh," Cody said, "It's just _you._"

"Ha-ha, yup. I was actually coming here for Gwen. Chefs taking pity on us and handing out popsicles to cool us off. I thought you might like one." He handed a Grape one to Gwen, who wondered how he knew it was her favorite.

Trent stared intently into Gwen's eyes as if trying to tell her something. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I only just realized how much you _hate _the grape ones." Trent said, his voice getting louder and sounding a little off.

"Actually, I love—" Gwen stopped midsentence, the look in Trent's eye as he glanced at Cody finally portraying some meaning. "I mean…gosh you're right, Trent. I really DO hate the grape ones. If only _somebody_ could go get me an orange one, they would be my lifesaver…"

You could practically hear the light bulb spring to life above Cody's head. "I'm right on it!!" he said, dashing into the woods. "Ha! I KNEW orange was your favorite" he called before disappearing.

Trent and Gwen laughed for a good five minutes before they began back toward the cabin. "You are _amazing_. I can't thank you enough."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, I mean Chef was passing them out and I just grabbed two—" Gwen cut him off.

"Not just the popsicle, silly. For getting me out of that creeper's hellhole!" They came to a stop outside the cabin, and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I really can't thank you enough. I'll be right back, I'm just going to change." As she ran inside, a bright blush emerged on Trent's cheeks, as he immensely liked what had just happened.

In the woods behind him, a dejected Cody stood, his head hanging and orange Popsicle dripping down his hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aww, poor Cody ****:(**** how sad…I'm so evil!**

**Well, again, thanks for all the reviews guys, this is the last update till Thursday, so until then….**

**!love and hugs!**

**kurtle**


	5. Just an Authors note :

Hi

Hi!

Okay, well I know this isn't a real update, sorry! But it's important you guys read this, okay? I just wanted to say to all my reviewers, THANKS SO MUCH!! This fic was going to be a one-shot, but now look! It's my longest fic and I have 37 reviews! And no flames! You guys are so fing awesome, I am so glad everyone likes this fic. Really, I love you guys for that. I can't explain enough how great it is to have 12 people asking me to continue my story, and have 7 favorites and 15 alerts!! Wow! And to you couple people who made me your favorite author—Thanks so much. I am very flattered!

Okay well after my Thursday posting I'm going to try to post mini-chapters every other day. Or so. But if you want me to update that often, you have to GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!

I have a poll that has different titles and summaries of each are in the bio. Please vote, it will help me decide what to write and when. Don't worry if you like more than one because after one is written or posted I'll update the poll so you can vote again! So just choose one you'd like the most. Feel free to send in ideas- I love to hear from you guys!

Really, thanks so much. This story would still be a one shot if it weren't for my lovely reviewers! (You don't really have to review on this, but it would be cool if you wanted to!)

Much love!!

Kurtle

PS: To everyone who asked me to read your stories—I'm working on that. I promise to read everyone who asks me to, just give me time!! Ha-ha, I wish I had more of that…


	6. Swimming

The tickling sensation in Gwen's stomach was especially distracting her from finding her swimsuit in the cluttered mess she called a bunk

**Okay, I lied—I updated before Thursday. Sorry! And I know I didn't exactly follow the poll, but I promise to from now on! Today I received a very nasty review from AerrowsMan. It was very discouraging, and I was stupid enough to believe him. But **_**luckily,**_** one of my reviewers happened to PM me, and they inspired me to write this chapter (Which I think is the best and/or longest so far!) So, with that said:**

"**Swimming" is dedicated to animefan88tv-skip beat for totally inspiring this chapter and making me feel like this story is actually good. Thank you so much!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tickling sensation in Gwen's stomach was especially distracting her from finding her swimsuit in the cluttered mess she called a bunk. She couldn't believe she just kissed Trent—granted, on the cheek—and he had just smiled. She had thought he would pull away, yell or at least say "We should stay friends"…but no, he _smiled._

It had been a total accident, too. _Well, accident may have been the wrong word_, Gwen thought. _Spontaneous to the point even I was surprised it happened is more like it_. It had been completely an act upon a whim; she did it without giving herself time to talk herself out of it. But now the stupid butterflies—god, she hated butterflies—were flapping around in her stomach and she couldn't focus in her cabin long enough to locate her swimsuit.

By the time she found her black two piece and lathered tons of sunscreen over her shoulders (she did NOT need to look like a lobster right now), Trent was already back from the boys cabin, changed and two towels in his hands. After a brief moment of smiling at each other with pink tints on their cheeks, Trent launched into a conversation totally deprived of awkwardness. For that, Gwen was especially thankful.

"I bet Cody would love to see you in that swim suit" Trent said with a snicker.

"You bet!" Cody called from a tall branch in a nearby tree. After a rustle of leaves and a loud crack, his branch broke and he fell into the brush. Trent and Gwen hurried on.

"Oh my god, I don't understand why he won't just leave me alone! I'm really not that cool." Gwen said in a disgusted voice.

"You sure about that, Gwen?" Trent said with his easygoing smile. Before she could respond, he pulled off his shirt and jumped into the lake. Fortunately for him, he all but soaked his companion.

"JERK!" Gwen pretended to yell before jumping in after him. She pulled up next to him in the water and pushed him playfully.

"Hey! You better watch who you hit, young lady!" He said, trying to sound like an adult. The water was just shallow enough for him to stand, but Gwen couldn't touch the bottom at all.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" She pushed him again, but this time he grabbed her wrist before she could pull back.

"Because I might just do this!" With that, Trent pulled her closer to him, trapping her in his arms with her back against his chest. She didn't stay there long, though; Trent made it so that she was tucked under one arm, football style. And while she couldn't get out of his grasp, he tickled her mercilessly.

"Trent—I…hahaaha, Trent really please, stop, I can hardly—heehee—breathe!"

""Gwen, I never would have guessed you were that ticklish! But if you really want me to stop…" He finally stopped tickling her, but before she could catch her breath he scooped her up and threw her several yards away.

"TRENT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Using a perfected freestyle stroke, she swam at him fast and bonked him lightly on the head with her fist. She drew back and started splashing him with water. After a few seconds, she stopped splashing, laughing too hard to continue. But as the white water receded, she noticed Trent was gone from the place she had been splashing. "Trent?" she called.

When no one answered she looked under the water. Seeing no one, she started to panic. "Trent? TRENT?" She really began to freak out. _Oh my god, did I make him drown? Did I hit him on the head too hard?" _Just as she was about to alert the lifeguard, a pair of strong arms came up behind her and grabbed her middle, making her scream.

"I told you to watch who you hit!" He said, laughing hysterically. Gwen twisted herself in his arms, so she was hugging him.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that! I thought you were hurt or dead or…." Trent felt her slightly shiver in his arms.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You're just so _cute_ when you're scared!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later (an hour during which Trent lightheartedly begged for Gwen's forgiveness) the two lay on the sand underneath the docks, hidden from the sun and other people.

"So, what was Cody forcing on you before I so _bravely rescued you_" Trent said sarcastically.

"Just droning on and on about how cool he is, how rich he is, and how he would make a better boyfriend that you. It was ridiculous."

"All of it?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes…I mean he acted like I had to pick one of you to be my boyfriend or something. He made it seem like I _wanted_ you to be my boyfriend" She replied. Gwen felt bad for lying before, but couldn't bring herself to admit that she actually liked Trent.

"Well, who would you choose?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Neither! Cody's a psychopath and no offense, I wouldn't want to date you, either." Another lie. Well, half of it.

"Oh, really?" He said, the look on his face surprising Gwen.

Instead of looking hurt, disappointed, or at least pissed at her remark, he looked like…like…

Like he totally knew she was lying.

Trent looked like a mother whose kid swore they didn't eat a cookie, but had crumbs all over their face. He looked as though he just wanted her to admit it so he could scream "I knew it!" in her face. Not that Trent would do that…but his raised eyebrows and incredulous, skeptical look on his face suggested otherwise.

"Re-really!"

"Hmm…" he said, all in a playful tone, "I don't know about that. You seemed pretty upset when I 'drowned' earlier…"

"No I didn't!!"

"See, now you're getting all defensive!"

"I am soooo not being defensive!"

"And you're blushing pretty bad."

She really couldn't argue with that; she was certain her usually pale cheeks were flaming red by now.

"Well—I—err…"

Trent began to laugh long and loud and after a moment, Gwen had to join in.

"I'm just messing with you, G."

The water from the lake danced around her toes. _Since when does the lake have a 'high tide?' _she wondered. No matter, she scooped up a handful and splashed it in Trent's face. "HA, that was for tickling me!"

"You mean like this?" Trent reached over and poked her side. This time, however, Gwen squirmed away and ran out onto the hot sand, ducking under the dock as she went. Trent soon followed her, chasing her across the "beach".

Gwen hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Her "I don't care" attitude and helping her mom out all the time made it hard for her to. But finally having a friend like Trent made her feel comfortable enough to show her real side.

Trent quickly caught up to her and picked her up. He spun her around in his arms, and it looked like dancing with her feet raised above the sand. Both of them laughing, Trent finally slowed her down. He gently placed her on the sand, not letting go of her just yet. While both of them were still smiling, Trent leaned in to kiss her, as he had wanted to for a long time. Their lips were only and inch apart when…

Heather popped up next to them. "Hey guys," she said in her snooty voice. "Oops! Did I interrupt something!?" she asked, pretending to sound innocent.

"Kinda…" Trent and Gwen whispered at the same time. But it was too late when Heather was bouncing away.

The moment was already lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cody already suffered enough for one chapter, I think….**

**Sorry if They seem out of character a bit. I tried to explain it a little, but you know. It's hot, and they were goofing off a lot.**

**Ok, well please do my poll sometime later today or tomorrow when it's updated (you will be able to vote again once I get around to doing that lol)**

**THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS SAVED THIS FIC!**

**I know it was only one flame, but still. It was discouraging.**

**Much love!**

**Kurtle**


	7. Camping Part 1

Hey guys

**Hey guys! So I just watched the new episode (The camping one) And I was really mad because the reason Gwen was all sad with Trent didn't really follow this story…so I tried my best to make up another reason why Gwen would be upset and did as good as I could to fit it into the episode…now, don't shoot me, but I really can't finish this chapter tonight, because I am extremely tired and my last page of writing sucked really bad when I reread it. So I deleted all my bad stuff and in the morning, I'll finish it and I promise it will be super amazing! Ok? (--Ducks bullets from readers--) okay, enjoy Camping: Part one, and part two will be up first thing tomorrow.**

**This chapter—half chapter—is dedicated to Dragoon182 (well, at least the good parts of the chapter.) Thanks for the support!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Gwen! Gwen, wait up!" Trent puffed as he ran along side her on the trail. "Can I walk with you?" he asked.

"No" Gwen replied with her head hanging down.

"Hey, this isn't about Heather making fun of you for….you know…"

"NO! Just leave me alone, okay?" she said as she stalked off. Trent looked after her with worried eyes, wishing she knew that what Heather said wasn't true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback…That Morning.**

"_Ha, ha. I think we all know who Gwen's secret crush is, if you didn't guess it already" Heather had called at breakfast that morning. Gwen walked in, unaware that the next few minutes were going to ruin her entire day. "I saw Gwen _trying _to kiss Trent. But once a loner, always a loner—she's not meant to have friends. Trent would never like a girl like _her, _especially when Trent can get any pretty girl he wants. So, it's a good thing I was there to stop it; she totally would have been embarrassed when Trent pushed her away. But then again, that's what friends are for." Heather sneered. She glanced around the room—Trent was standing with his mouth open, and Gwen stared at her wide eyed, her whole face going red. "Right, Gwen?"_

_Gwen ran out of the mess hall, not bothering to finish her breakfast._

"_Heather, what are you talking about? That's not true—Gwen, wait!"_

_Trent rushed after Gwen. She felt worse than she did the night of the talent show, because this time she knew all those things were true. _Oh my god, _she thought, _no wonder he hasn't talked to me this morning. He must think I'm such a loser…I can't believe I thought I had a shot with him. _Gwen could hear Trent running after her, calling her name, but she couldn't face him right now. _

_She turned to see how much of a gain she had on him before she formulated a plan to lose him (Luckily years of running away with her brother after pulling pranks helped her a lot.) As hard as Gwen tried to keep the tears from falling, one escaped as she turned to face Trent._

_Unfortunately for her, he caught it._

_She turned back and ran past him, and after a few moments she lost him. When fifteen minutes had gone by, Chris called the campers over to hear their challenge. Gwen made sure she was last and as far away from Trent as possible._

**End Flashback**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trent had been trying to get Gwen to look at him all morning. But every time he tried, she'd shrug away, ignoring him and looking more and more sad. Trent was man enough to say that seeing her cry that morning broke his heart.

_Why would she run away from me like that…unless she actually _believed_ Heather….oh my god, that girl is such a bitch for hurting my Gwen. _Wait, he paused and pondered for a moment. _Yes, __my__ Gwen…that is if she'll ever talk to me again…_

Trent looked sadly on the slumping form ahead of him. More than anything right now, he wanted to hold Gwen and tell her everything was alright, that none of what Heather said was true. Then he'd look into her eyes, and he'd finish what had been interrupted before.

"Well, we all know who's going home this week!" Heather said, making Trent want to punch her. But she was a girl, and his heart was too heavy to make his arms move anyway.

Trent could only imagine how she felt right now. If Heather had said those things to him about Gwen, he would be…devastated. Deep down he probably would know it wasn't true but…

Gwen must be feeling horrible. If only he could get her to talk to him, he would comfort her…

"…She put FIREANTS in my bunk bed! She deserves to go home!" Heather shrieked, pulling Trent out of his reverie.

Now Trent's anger was boiling. "Well, you did read her diary aloud to the world. Plus, you made her listen to crap about me and her that isn't true at all. You should be grateful Gwen's such an amazing person that she only put fire ants in your bunk."

A few yards ahead, Gwen's ears perked up as she listened. A flow of happiness began to surge through her body, until she remembered what Heather had said that morning, and that Trent probably just felt sorry for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I think this is where the writing got bad. I wrote like two and a half more pages, but I thought I would spare you guys!**

**I really need to sleep. Please review, and be honest with me so can be motivated to write better in the morning!**

**Love-**

**A very sleepy kurtle**


	8. Camping Part 2

**Hey guys, here's part two! (IF you didn't read camping part one, do that before you read this one!) Okay, well this isn't my favorite, but you know…..anyways please review! This one's a bit more centered on Trent so enjoy! I UPDATED THE POLL! Go back and vote again, there are three more choices so please vote on whichever ones you like the best (new or old is fine!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Chocokittens. Thanks for reading!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few more hours of tedious hiking, the Screaming Gophers finally managed to find their gear. After their tent was pitched and a fire was going, the exhausted group plopped themselves around the tent, resting their sore bodies. When Owen proclaimed he was off to find food, Trent took his chance to sit next to Gwen as she leaned against the tent.

"Hey, Gwen! How are you doing? You seemed to be walking fast today…are you tired?"

Gwen looked the other way, not responding but too tired to move away.

"Hmm…did you see Heather trip in the mud? She got it all over her face and she looked more scary than usual…"

Across the camp, Heather shouted "I HEARD THAT!". Gwen cracked a smile and a small chuckle, which of course Trent caught.

"What, what was that? Was that a laugh? Did I just make you _smile,_ Gwen?" Trent said with a smile of his own.

"No! I wasn't laughing!" she said, then immediately covering her mouth.

"Aha! I got you to talk to me!" Trent started.

"Barely!" Gwen said before she stalked off.

Just then, Owen came back into the campsite. "Who's the man?" he said, wielding a bunch of fish.

"Fish, I love fish!" Izzy said, beginning to take a bite out a fish. "Well, maybe we should cook it first," she said bouncing off.

"Ya think?" Heather replied nastily. Trent looked at her as if to shut her up.

"That's great, Owen."

As Owen launched himself into his extravagant bear killing story, nobody really noticed as Izzy ran off to pee somewhere in the woods. As Owen was finishing up his unbelievable—yet highly amusing—tale, a rustle came from the bushes.

"Maybe it's…nothing…" Heather said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Weird Girl?"

"You mean Izzy? She left to pee like an hour ago…"

Just then, a huge bear popped out of the woods. Trent absentmindedly angled his body in front of Gwen, to protect her from what danger the bear might pose. In her fright, she gently gripped the back of his shirt.

"The trees! Climb the trees!" Heather shouted. After a moment's hesitation, everyone dashed to the nearest tree, Trent gently pushing Gwen ahead of him. When he was sure Gwen was situated well enough in a branch (Heather taking the safe spot near the trunk) he pulled himself up after her. She made no objection to him sitting near her. Trent gently put one arm around her to steady her more, and as he did so remembered that Gwen didn't like heights. He tightened his hold to make her feel more stable.

When the truth came out that it was Izzy all along, Trent helped Gwen get down. She seemed to thank him with her eyes, but began to blush and ran away from him again, not saying anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, another bear came upon their campsite.

"This bear looks a little more...real…" someone said nervously.

"Ha-ha, it's probably just Chris trying to scare us again." He pulled a bit of fur off the top of the bear's head. "Hmm…I guess that does look kinda real…"

"Everyone _run!_"

As everyone made way to their tree again, Gwen stayed rooted to the spot. She was the closest one to where the bear now moved, and was frightened more that she had been earlier. Trent made his way over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward safety. When they got to the tree, Trent picked her up and put her on a low branch and hoisted himself up after. Pulling her along, he made sure she was the one near the trunk this time. It looked like they were going to be sleeping there that night, and he wanted to make sure Gwen got the best—and safest—place that night.

Gwen was facing away from him- holding on so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She was shaking pretty bad and her eyes were closed. They had climbed up higher than before, and she was still freaked out about the bear being so close.

"Hey…Gwen it's okay…you're okay now…you're safe. You're with me…" Trent said soothingly. He reached over and gently pulled her hand away from the trunk and into his own. "You're okay now" he repeated.

After a few hours and everyone was asleep, Trent looked over at Gwen. When she got over the shock, she yanked her hands from his grasp and had been staring intently at the bark on the tree. The past few hours consisted of Heather yelling at Izzy and Owen for getting them into this mess, and blaming everyone else for anything she could think of. When she finally stopped screaming, everyone had taken advantage of the silence to sleep. Trent had stayed up, knowing that when everyone was asleep he would apologize to Gwen and tell her that what Heather said was all a lie. He was sure she wouldn't respond to anything he said, but he wanted her to hear it nevertheless.

He looked over at her, and to anyone else she would appear to be sleeping. Trent smiled though, because he could see right through her charade.

"Gwen…I know you're awake…I can see right through you. Nice try, though, it's almost convincing." Gwen didn't say anything, but her body stiffened. She pretended to sleep still, but now Trent was positive he had her attention.

"Look, Gwen, I know that you're upset, but just listen to me for a few minutes, okay?". Not that she had a choice.

"Everything Heather said was a lie, alright? None of that is true at all, and I wish you wouldn't believe her over me…" Trent stopped, mad that his guilt trip hadn't worked.

"Okay, Gwen, I didn't want to say this before because I was….afraid you didn't like me the way I like you. So, what Heather had said about me not liking a girl like you is all wrong…I like you a lot Gwen, more than I could ever tell you. And I was the one who wanted to kiss you…and hopefully if you'll talk to me again I can…And you know what, the only pretty girl I want is you…"

Finally Gwen looked up at him. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Trent smiled up at her, glad she finally talked to him. "No, I'm not. I mean every word." Gwen smiled at him. He began leaning towards her again but…

A large acorn hit him on the head. _Why does this always happen??_ Both of the teenagers thought. They could hear a few of their teammates talking, and not wanting to do anything in front of them, they let the moment slide. Trent decided that as soon as they got back "home", he would kiss her and not let anyone—or anything—stop him. But for now, he was content to have Gwen just rest on his shoulder, sleeping for real this time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and do the poll!**

**Love-**

**kurtle**


	9. ANOTHER AN

Okay, I WAS trying to stick to the show when I began writing "Awake", but then again it WAS going to be a one-shot as well ;) so because ALOT of my readers are asking me to make them kiss already, I might be swaying a little bit away and make them kiss in the next chapter. SO, if you want to make me stick to the show, I can do that and wait. Or, I can make them kiss sooner...vote! It's all up to you! Plus...send me a PM and let me know what you think (some people spam my polls :( ) okay, thanks everyone! I'm writing the new chapter as we speak! It will be up within the hour, 'k?

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I am going to be going on vacation for about 15 days, and I will have no/limited access to a computer the WHOLE time. I'm leaving this Saturday, so I will be missing TWO episodes!! IF anyone could be ever so kind as to help me out—either someone who is planning on watching the shows or has already seen it (one of my awesome Canadian buddies!) if you could write me a summary of the episode so I can write it sooner than waiting for the show to be up on Google video? I would love you FOREVER and ever!

Don't worry though, I'm going to be writing a lot before I go to keep you guys happy (hopefully) and I'll write during my 32 hour car drive (throws up a little)…I will type them when I get back so hopefully no one will be too mad. Hopefully. And I may surprise you if I somehow find a computer and type reeeeeally fast and post a new chapter, but we'll see.

Okay, enough procrastinating. I'll go finish the chapter now (I'm listening to the polls for once, just so you know)

Which reminds me, new poll is up! Vote now!

Okay, I really need to go finish that chapter before one of you guys finds out where I live….

!kurtle!


	10. Talk

**Hey guys, I finally listened to that poll for once, even though I really kinda didn't want to…oh well, this story is for my readers, so I'll do what you guys tell me to (sometimes!) okay, I hope you like this one! Thanks to everyone who supports this fic! Plus, to the twenty four of you (OMFG) who favorited this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**This chapter is dedicated to wonderinglife, for being amazing and reviewing on all the chapters at once! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing Fan Fictions about them? And would I be upset I'm missing two episodes? Nope, not me!**

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the others!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gwen rolled over for the hundredth time on her bunk, unable to sleep as she desperately wanted to. Any normal person would have fallen asleep after such a grueling night in a _tree_, of all places, and after a relaxing day in a hot tub. But then again, Gwen was hardly ever considered "normal". Sighing, she breathed in a lungful of the musty air in the girl's cabin before leaning her legs out in the side of her bunk. As she hopped down, careful to not disturb any of the girls' peaceful snoring, she slipped on a black hoodie and bounced outside, needing a breath of fresh air to quiet her mind. Unfortunately, a pair of dark eyes watched her leave, finally finding their shot at revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About twenty feet away from where Gwen was escaping, Trent was sitting up in his own bunk, unable to sleep either. The nasty smell of Owen's sweaty socks and Cody's stale body spray (to impress Gwen??) was filling up his nostrils. Plus, the thoughts of Gwen swirling around his head were making him unable to think straight. And any half dreams he had had since he went to bed three hours ago were about her, too. He had to get out of the cabin before his head exploded. Holding his breath, he dashed out of the cabin. During his rapid flight, he ran smack into the person he'd been trying to escape in his head—an unexpecting Gwen.

"Hello to you too!" Gwen said, rubbing her head where it had collided into Trent's chest.

"Oh my gosh Gwen, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Chill, it's really okay. See, all better!" Gwen smiled and stood up. Trent sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "So," Gwen continued, "fancy meeting you here. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah…Cody's awful cologne and Owen's…manstink is killing me! Plus I, uh, had a lot on my mind."

"Me too. I just can't seem to fall asleep."

The two walked in silence, making their way to a small clearing where a dead log lay. Trent cleared off a spot for Gwen to sit, which she gratefully accepted, and sat himself next to her. They looked up at the sky to see an amazing array of stars twinkling above them.

"It's really beautiful. The sky, I mean", Gwen said in a low voice that was nearly a whisper.

"Yeah...it really is…" Trent said, his eyes cast on her rather than the sky. He suddenly remembered his promise to himself. Now was a perfect chance and yet…

It didn't feel right. Now wasn't the time; there would be a time soon, but he decided to wait until it found them.

Instead, he placed his hand over hers and enjoyed the comfortable silence surrounding them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to hate when one of us goes home…" Gwen said, this time in a real whisper. It had been nearly twenty minutes since either had spoken, both of them lost in their thoughts while staring at the sky.

"Hey, don't say that…when the time comes, we'll think about that. Right now…I don't want to think about, well, leaving you." He smiled genuinely at her. Her head still was bowed, looking down at the ground. "I—I don't want to leave you either, Trent…". She could feel the damn tears filling her eyes, and desperately tried to hide them. Swallowing hard, she continued, "You're the first real friend I've had in a long time, as pathetic as it sounds. I don't want that to end."

"That's not pathetic at all. You know, you're probably the first _real_ friend I've ever had," Trent replied.

Gwen smacked him the arm. "Yeah, right, mister popularity! You probably have more friends than everyone on this camp put _together_!"

Trent took a deep breath, and turned to look at Gwen properly. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something. But don't laugh at me, okay?" Gwen nodded.

"I'm deathly afraid of pigs."

"What?" she snickered a little, then forced herself to stop. "That's…different. And random."

"You're the only person I have ever told that to. You see, people think I have a lot of friends, but nobody knows anything about me. For whatever reason, people seem to like me right away. They think I'm all popular, but I really don't have any actual _friends_. Nobody knows me, you know? Except for you, I haven't ever had a real friend who actually gets to know me. Whatever mystical force makes them like me doesn't make them my friend…" he trailed off.

"Aww, that's actually kind of sad."

"But the happy thing is, I met you."

Gwen blushed, and hated her porcelain skin for being to luminescent in the night. Trent laughed at her teasingly before another silence engulfed them. After a few minutes, Gwen's eyes began to close, and she started to fall asleep on Trent's shoulder. For some reason, her actions made him feel euphorically happy, and soon enough found himself growing sleepy as well. Not wanting to wake Gwen up from her finally deep sleep, he swiftly scooped her up and walked back towards the cabin. Being sure not to wake any of the other campers, he quietly and gently lay her down on the bunk. In the darkness he couldn't find her blankets, so he whipped off his jacket and lay it across her sleeping figure. In Gwen's sleep, she snuggled closer into it.

Trent couldn't help himself—swooping down her very softly brushed his lips against her in a whisper kiss. Before she could wake up, we bounded from the bedside into his own cabin, to sleep better than he had all summer.

Unfortunately, it was the last good night's sleep Gwen would have the rest of the week, due to a horrific prank"innocent" Heather decided to play. On the bedside table closest to the demon girl, a page of Gwen's diary was opened to read:

_July 11__th__, 2008. I just realized I don't have my allergy medicine. Oh well, it's not a big deal really. I just have to be careful not to have any powdered sugar near me. It's not like Chef makes any desserts with that in it anyway…Still, I certainly don't want to get sent home because I'm stuck in bed with a fever for a few days…_

Heather smiled diabolically in her sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh, no she didn't!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT KISS SO DOESN"T COUNT!**

**Lol, at least I don't think it does. When I say kiss I mean a real kiss people!**

**EW this was so fluffy it makes me want to hurl! Oh well, people requested me to write more fluffy so here it is…ahhh I hope you guys (u know who you are!) liked it!**

**I'm going to update in the morning AND tomorrow evening, so look out for that! Please review and of course do the poll—this is vital to me writing my next chapter!**

**!kurtle!**


	11. Allergy

**Wow, 97 reviews?! I LOVE you guys who review-thanks so much! Ah, I never expected to reach 100 in any of my stories! Well, majority vote says they kiss in this chapter, but because a few of you –strongly- feel like I should wait, I'll make it a half kiss….**

**Wait, what?**

**Anywho, just read it. You'll see what I mean! Okay, enjoy this chapter; I'll **_**try**_** to include more characters in my later chapters. Sorry about that!**

**I hope this turns out okay, I only have thirty minutes!!**

**This is SO dedicated to Chocokittens, for submitting the idea for this story! Thanks so much (remember people, you can send in an idea of your own if you want!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gwen shivered viciously in her bed, her migraine killing her head. _What happened? _She thought. Last night…

Last night she had been with Trent, they had talked and…he left her his jacket? Gwen looked at the thing covering her. _Yup, that's his alright. That's so sweet!_

Gwen felt her forehead, and noted she was burning up. _Crap, I can't be sick! I'll worry Trent! And…let down my team if I'm not better by the next competition…_

Gwen froze and looked at her bedside table. On it her diary was opened to a page that confirmed her suspicions:

She wasn't just sick. Gwen was having an allergic reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback, Heather's POV:**

_Stupid little Gwen _always_ gets what she wants in the end. Well, I'm sick of messing her up and still making myself look like the bad guy when it's always her fault! If she had just listened to me from the start about staying away from Trent, none of this would have happened. _

_It is time for Gwen to leave the island._

_One more false move, though, and everyone will know I'm up to something. It's worth the risk. She is going DOWN. Of course, it won't be poor little Gwen's fault for missing the next challenge—it will be mine._

_I scanned each page that that stupid diary she insists on writing in all the time, trying to find a weakness, something I can use. Finally, I found that she's allergic to powdered sugar. Ha, how fitting._

_My plan was to tomorrow ask chef to make my mom's famous sugar cookies, and as I do, snatch some of that sugar. But this is just too good to pass up—Gwen leaving the cabin just as I was about to hatch a diabolical plan. I snuck to the door and saw her run into Trent. Well, I thought, THAT should keep her busy. _

_As they snuck into the woods-doing god knows what- I dashed across the grass and into the kitchen. It took a flashlight, thirty minutes, and some floss until I found my "Secret Ingredient", but the lack of sleep was more than worth it. I sprinted back towards the cabin, seeing that she was still gone. Working as quickly as my remarkable hands would let me, I sprinkled the powdered sugar all across Gwen's pillow._

_Yes, I thought, as Trent placed her back into her bunk, sleep well Gwen. This may be your last week here at camp._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No, no, no! _Gwen thought, unable to believe Heather would do something like this. Gwen sat up, looking around the empty cabin. It was 9:33, breakfast started over fifteen minutes ago. Not wanting to worry Trent, and needing an explanation from Heather, Gwen hopped out of bed. Holding on to a rail, she tried her luck at walking. No such luck was found.

First she collapsed, but after a few tries Gwen was able to make a few dizzying steps by herself. The truth was, she felt like _crap._ Her head swam, she was paler than normal, and the thought of food made her want to puke. Still, she thought if she pushed herself, everything would be okay. The next challenge wouldn't be for a few days, and hopefully she would be better by then.

After getting dressed in her usual attire, she stumbled her way into the Mess Hall, hoping no one would notice she was sick.

"Gwen, there you are! I was about to come looking for—" Trent began. "Gwen, are you okay? You look like you're sick! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, really, I uh…" Gwen started to lie.

"Yeah" Lindsay piped up, "You looker, uh…paler!"

"You know, she's right Gwen. You look like you have a _fever!_" Heather said, smiling evilly.

Trent tried to feel Gwen's forehead, but she squirmed away, trying desperately to convince everyone she was alright. (Cody was in the bathroom for all this, so luckily he couldn't interfere.)

Just then, a "GWEN'S SICK?" came from across the room, and Cody flung himself into the direction Gwen was facing. To escape what was sure to be a real life nightmare, she spun herself around…

Right into Trent's outstretched palm.

"You are sick, and you do have a fever. You can barely walk; it's back to bed for you!" He said, scooping her up like he had the night before.

"I don't _want_ to go back to bed! I'm fine; I don't want or need anyone taking care of me!" Trent just laughed and continued out the door.

"Sure you don't", he whispered into her ear, "Maybe I just want an excuse to take care of you."

Gwen shut up, too shocked—and weak—to struggle.

"Get well soon, Gwen! I would hate to see you voted off because you're stuck in _bed!_" Heather called nastily.

"Wait," Lindsay said, "You…you didn't do this, did you?" Everyone stared in disbelief at Heather, knowing the truth by staring in her eyes.

"Of course not, Lindsay. Now eat up, you wouldn't want anything to happen because somebody spreads a nasty rumor like that now, would you?" she said in a mockingly-sweet voice.

Everyone ate their breakfasts in silence, not wanting to be the next victim oh Heather's unthinkable "pranks".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Trent, really, this isn't necessary! I can walk, really!"

"Oh, okay then," Trent said in a sarcastic voice, placing her on the ground. Gwen swayed, about to fall over when Trent picked her up again. "See, I was right. You need to be carried back to bed and I expect you to stay there, got it?" Trent tried to sound all parenty, but a smile broke through his words nevertheless.

Gwen sighed in defeat. "Fine." She could already feel her eyelids growing heavy. When they reached the girls cabin, Trent laid her on a bottom bunk.

"Wait, this isn't my bunk…" Gwen said in a faint voice.

"I'm sure Beth would be ecstatic to give up her bed to a person in dire need. Now, stop talking, and get some rest." Trent pulled to covers up around her, and then reached up to Gwen's bunk. She opened her eyes to see him holding his jacket.

"Oh, yeah, um, that's yours…I'm not exactly sure how I...well…you should uh, probably take it before I get my sick germs all over it."

"You mean you don't remember coming back here?" he asked, hoping she didn't—and yet wishing she did—remember him kissing her.

"Ah, not really. But my head is killing me, I can't really think straight…" she said, begin to fall asleep as she spoke. Trent was relieved and mad at the same time that Gwen didn't remember.

"Okay, stay in bed this time, I'll be right back with some medicine to make you feel better." He placed his jacket back over her, "sick germs" or not. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. She really did have quite a high fever.

"Bye", she said softly, this time aware of the sort-of kiss they shared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Gwen couldn't quite recall, Trent ran to the first aid booth and grabbed some medicine from Chef who, quite scarily, worked first aid as well. After running back to Gwen and giving her some medicine to reduce her fever and relive her headache, he sent out a note to her parents, letting them know what was happening and asking them if they could please send her allergy medicine. (Gwen had told Trent in her miserable state that she suspected it was an allergic reaction.)

Gwen floated in and out of consciousness for the next two days, Benadryl holding her off until her actual medicine to arrive. She couldn't really focus on what was going on, but the one thing she was certain of was that Trent sat next to her the whole time, holding her hand and making her take medicine. When Chris came by to shoo him out of the girls' cabin at night, he always snuck back in within a few minutes, not wanting to leave Gwen's side. While the other girls sighed, thinking it was adorable how Trent was taking care of Gwen, Heather threatened to rat him out. Luckily, Chris needed his beauty sleep, and would probably send anyone home himself who dared to wake him.

On the morning of the third day of Gwen's sickness, Cody (who wanted to help Gwen too) stopped by and told Trent that Gwen's real medicine was there to relive her of her symptoms. Cody ran off, trying to get the medicine before Trent.

Gwen opened her eyes, the commotion waking her a little. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Your medicine is here. I'll be right back, okay?" Trent said. Before Gwen completely fell back asleep, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time o the lips.

As he ran to gather her meds, Gwen couldn't decide if she had dreamt the whole thing or if it had actually happened.

_If it was a dream_ she thought, _it's the best one I've ever had._

And while she did decide it was a dream-or a side affect from the Benadryl- as she fell back asleep she couldn't shake the tingling sensation on her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, this was a bit rushed; I really have to go before my mom kills me (dentist appointment!!) I hope this one was okay, look out for another one tonight!**

**!kurtle!**


	12. Phobia

**Alright, forgive me that this isn't the best chappie yet. But this IS the second update today, so cut me some slack. Please? You guys drive me crazy—all the ones I think suck everyone else likes and vice versa. Mamma Mia! (Sorry, that song's stuck in my head!)**

**Alrighty then, on to the chapter. I'm aiming for two tomorrow, as it will be my last day, but we'll see. Send in any ideas, 'K?**

**This is for Sam7148. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey!" Gwen said, playfully punching Trent's arm. "I thought you were afraid of pigs!" Everyone had just confessed what they were most afraid of, and Gwen had been surprised at Trent's answer.

"Well, yeah! I hate pigs _much _more than mimes. I just couldn't let anyone else hear that." He winked at her, and Gwen could only smile.

She had only just gotten over her sickness, and was still pretty weak from the fever. As the Screaming Gophers made way back to their hopefully aired out cabins, Trent wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist to keep her steady. The medicine her mom had sent really helped a lot, but she was still trying to completely regain her strength.

The day before, when Gwen finally seemed to get better, she had shooed out Trent so she could take a shower. Before she could make it out, her fellow female roommates were cooing about how adorable Trent had been during her whole sick ordeal. In addition to that, Gwen could finally read the frantic note her mom had sent along with her medicine:

_Oh, Gwen, honey, I'm so sorry! I should have sent this as soon as I realized you were missing it. I hope you're okay, and get better soon!_

_By the way, your friend Trent seemed very responsible in the letter he sent, asking for the medicine! Very respectful, and he seemed pretty worried about you! Is he that boy you mentioned? He sounds cute, and he obviously likes my little girl!_

_I have to go; your brother is in trouble again! I love you, Gwen! Let me know how you're doing!_

_XOXO- Mom_

Gwen had cringed in embarrassment, knowing Trent had read the letter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day as everyone piled into the Mess Hall, Chris explained their next competition.

"This next challenge is something I like to call Phobia Factor."

Gwen's stomach seemed to drop as Chris called out everyone's phobias. "We'll have tons of _sand_ on the beach for you, Gwen."

Gwen placed her head down on the table. "Oh no!" she whispered, dreading the day ahead of them.

"Its okay, Gwen, it'll be fine." Trent said. He hated to see Gwen in this state. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close. After Gwen snapped at Lindsay, the rest of the table seemed to clear out.

"Trent, if he makes us get buried under sand, I'm going to hurl or pass out…" Gwen said into the table. "I can't even think about…" she shuddered.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Trent said, pulling her up into a real hug. She pulled away before he could though—her Cody senses were tingling.

After throwing a lame comeback at her "favorite" psychopath, Gwen and Trent made their way side by side to face their fears.

Literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Trent, I don't think I can do this…" Gwen said in a high, squeaky voice nothing like her own. Trent stared down at the girl he loved and—

_Wait_ he thought, _did I just think 'love'?_

Regardless, he stared down at Gwen who was currently in her plastic box. She was starting to hyperventilate, and he needed to calm her down. _Screw the challenge, I just don't want her to get too freaked out._

"It's alright Gwen, you're doing great. I double checked the air supply, there's enough in there for an hour. All you need is five minutes, okay? You'll be fine." Gwen merely nodded up at him.

"Here," he said, tossing her a walkie talkie. "I jacked this from Cody" he said in a low whisper only Gwen could hear. "You can talk to me the whole time, I'll be right here."

"Okay…" she said, her breathing calmed a little bit. Chris and Trent set off to cover Gwen. Trent made sure he was the one to cover where her face was, just so it would be a little lighter than the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still alive down there?" Trent asked when two minutes passed without comment from Gwen. He tried to sound like he was joking, but he was secretly worried Gwen might pass out in her little box.

"Barely! God, I've hated being in sand ever since my brother left me buried at the beach when I was eight…" Gwen's voice trailed off. "Ahh, okay I'm really getting freaked out. I need a distraction—tell me a story. Umm, why don't you like mimes or pigs?"

Trent's smile dimmed a bit as he told Gwen the story about being chased by a mime. Before he had finished though, him mime showed up behind him. Hearing a commotion, Gwen frantically called into her walkie-talkie.

"Trent? Trent, are you okay?" _Am I going to be okay without you here?_

Thirty seconds ticked by, and Gwen was growing more frantic. Was Trent okay? Would he come and dig her up? _What if he leaves me? What if I die here? Or they forget where they buried me or…or…_

Gwen curled up into a ball as much as her limited space allowed her too. Her internal clock could tell it had been way more than five minutes—it was at LEAST seven. _I'm going to die!!_ Gwen thought.

Finally, a frenzied shout came from above where she lay. "Gwen! Gwen, I'm so sorry, a mime chased me and I forgot…I'm so sorry don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad Trent! Just get me out! Please!" It sounded like Gwen was crying, and Trent instantly felt ten times worse. _She must have really been freaked out, and I just left her! _Trent thought as he quickly unburied her. When the sand was piled away he jumped down into the hole and pried open the plastic container.

His first greeting from Gwen was her walkie-talkie being thrown at his head. Then, a split second later she all but pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck. Trent gladly put his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her sob uncharacteristically on his shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die! Don't leave me like that, I was so afraid of running out of air, or you not remembering me or…" she trembled in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. See, you're alive! You made it! I'm so proud of you, Gwen."

"It's not like I had a choice." She mumbled sadistically into his sleeve. Trent pulled back and wiped away a few stray tears from her face. She blushed knowing he had seen her cry; she hated when people saw her like that.

"Well, you did better than me," Trent said smiling. "I managed to earn a point somehow, but I was running and screaming like a baby the whole time!"

"Yeah, I thought I heard someone." Gwen said, her tears subsiding. They laughed together as he helped her up. "C'mon, let's go watch Courtney. I think she's jumping into green jell-o or something like that.

"JELL-O?" Owen said, running towards the event.

The pair laughed and walked together to see how their teammate would fair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry to all my Canadian readers, I had to say "Jell-o". Green jelly just doesn't sound right when I say it! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter, it might not be the best but comeon, I think it was okay for two updates in one day, right?**

**Ah, well, two more coming up tomorrow. Send in your ideas! Please!**

**And as always, review!!**

**!kurtle! **


	13. THIRD AN!

**Sorry guys, I know I said I would update before I left but real life caught up with me!! I m really sorry, and I –will- try to update before I leave tonight. But no promises.**

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**Okay, if I can finish packing super fast I will try to update. Send in any ideas you have so I can spend less time planning and more time writing! **

**Haha, okay, if I DON'T end up updating, I promise to write a TON of chapters when I get back, okay? **

**Ahhhh, don't hate me!**

**I love you all so very much, and I will miss you guys –hugs—**

**Alrighty, hopefully I will have a chapter up. Sorry if I don't!**

**Bye for now!**

**!kurtle!**


	14. Eavesdrop

**I felt bad. And so I stayed up (its now midnight and I am leaving in three hours) to write this. I did my best to include other characters in this one, and hopefully I did okay. I thnk I did, but then again…**

**Okay, enjoy this one! It's mostly dialogue, sorry.**

**Dedicated to No Name Found. Thanks for the advice ;)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen lay awake the night after Phobia Factor, unable to sleep. Nightmares of being buried alive kept haunting her dreams, and she had yet to completely get over her greatest fear. True, Trent had helped her a lot—yet her dreams seemed to forget that matter.

Sighing, she stared up at the cabin ceiling, tracing figures with her eyes. First she saw a dragon, and then she saw a guitar…then a smiling face that looked eerily like Trent…then her with Trent…

Gwen moaned inwardly. _I wish I could dream about Trent instead…_ she thought. Just then a whisper in the cabin woke her from her revere.

"Hey Betsy, are you awake?" Lindsay called out to the bunk next to her. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't talk to Beth- but the alliance with Heather, and her fright at the moment, changed everything.

"My name is BETH. And yeah, I keep dreaming about bugs. This whole Phobia thing is still freaking me out."

Gwen smiled from where she was. At least she wasn't the only one. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she really wanted to know what the two would talk about.

"Me too! I like, keep dreaming that I get a bad haircut and like, nobody thinks I'm hot anymore!"

"Wow, the horror! I can hardly imagine." She replied sarcastically. On the other side of the room, Heather moaned in her sleep.

"I wonder if she's dreaming about Sumo Wrestlers…" Beth stated.

"Ha, I hope she gets sat on!"

"Shh, don't let her hear you! You don't want to end up like poor Gwen!" Above her, Gwen shivered in her bunk, remembering how she had been so sick just days before.

After a few minutes of silence, Lindsay piped up again. "Did you see Duncan and Courtney today? They are sooooo crushing on each other. It's like, so obvious!"

"I may not have experience on the subject, but they DO say opposites attract!"

"Haha, yeah. He's like, all bad and she's like, all good!"

"He completes her by subsiding her competitive side and replacing it with a more laidback, fun side. She completes him by giving him courage to be a better man."

"Uh…what?" Lindsay said, confusion obvious in her voice. Beth sighed.

"He's all bad and she's all good!" Beth said, exasperated.

A few more words were exchanged on the subject. Gwen listened quietly as they analyzed all the "couples" on the island.

"Hey, Bets—I mean, Beth, have you ever thought about going out with Harold? You two would be like, sooo cute!" Beth blushed in the darkness.

"Well, I do find his infinite knowledge of Star Trek information to be quite striking!" Lindsey squealed in delight.

"But you know who I think is like, the waaay cutest couple?"

"Who?"

"Gwen and Trent!"

In her bunk, Gwen felt her eyes widen and her face grow hot. _Do people really think that? _She thought. Her head swam with happiness.

"Well, I mean, look at the way he like totally took care of her when…you know…Heather…"

"Yeah, and he was completely nice when he asked me to give up my bed. For once i agree with you, Lindsay!"

"I just love how they're both so shy, it's adorable to watch! He totally LOVES her!"

Gwen's stomach tightened at the words. Love? Could he possibly…

Gwen had almost always thought she was "unlovable", that nobody could look at her the way Trent seemed to now. She certainly had hoped Trent liked her back, but some little part in the back of her head seemed to think otherwise. (She'd named this part "Heather II") But hearing from someone else that Trent might actually feel the same way made her feel…giddy with happiness. Pretty soon she was too tied to listen to anymore of Beth and Gwen's discussion…her eyelids slowly began to close as she got her wish…

She dreamed of Trent the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the camp in the boys' cabin, the atmosphere was almost opposite. All the guys were awake, being loud and going crazy eating Owen's hidden stash of candy. With Cody and Trent as an exception, everyone was running around acting pretty much retarded. Of course, no one wanted to admit that the reason they were up was because they were scared stiff about the preceding day. That would be much too un-macho.

Trent lay on his back, eyes half closed and thinking about the person he cared most about on the island—Gwen. On the bunk to his right, Cody lay on his stomach, obviously thinking hard. Suddenly he sat up, looking as though he had come to a decision.

"I love Gwen." He stated clearly and as a-matter-of-factly as he could. Trent looked over at him and smiled.

"Who doesn't?". Cody ignored him and continued.

"And, it's because I love her that I want her to be happy. And, as I have seen today and for the past couple of days, it seems to be _you_ who makes her happy. I've done a lot of thinking, and it is obvious you both care about each other a lot. And so," he paused dramatically. Trent looked up at him, bewildered at what the kid was trying to say.

"And so I have decided to back off. At least, a little bit. If you make her happy, then that's all I want. Haha, don't worry," he said to the shocked look on Trent's face. "I'll always be there. Still making sure _she's_ aware I love her, in case she changes her mind. Which she will." He paused again.

"I just won't be as…obnoxious as she appears to think I have been in the past, okay?"

"Wow, Cody that's really…cool of you, man."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't think this makes us friends or anything. I still hate your guts. And you better not ever make her sad, or I will send my robot after you!"

With that, Cody turned on his side and went to sleep. Trent rolled back onto his back, thinking about what Cody just said.

_That was really…unexpected. I don't think I would ever be able to do that. Cody may be an annoying kid but…he's a good guy, deep down. I wonder if it's so obvious how much I like Gwen…ah, well, he must think I have a chance with her if he decided to let his guard down…_

A few moments passed as Trent fell asleep. His last wide-awake thought was:

_I love you, Gwen._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, i updated before i left. and i might do another one, maybe. I am not sure yet. I hope you liked this one, i had more characters and fluff, sort of. YOU BETTER REVIEW! i will be very upset if i dont have a ton of emails when i get home! Just kidding, but seriously, review!**

Thanks soooo much! Tootles!

!kurtle!


	15. Sunrise

**Okay, this one's short and sweet! It's the last one for 2 weeks. I know I updated qickly in between, but PLEASE review both of the new chapters, that would be GREATLY appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Poetic Nothingness, for inspiring this (even though it wasn't what you suggested, it made me think of this. Thanks!)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gwen, wake up!" Trent said softly but urgently into her ear. He had snuck over to the girl's cabin the next morning, right at dawn. He wanted to show Gwen something, and if she didn't wake up soon they were going to miss it.

"C'mon, wake up sleepyhead! We're going to be late!" he said in a whisper.

"Huh? Trent? What's going on?"

"Shh…I don't want to wake the others up! Be quiet and come with me!"

"Um…okay?" Gwen said, still half asleep.

He led her outside before they spoke again. "Err, Trent, it's still dark out. Why did you drag me out here so early?"

He smiled hugely at her. "I wanted to show you something. Hurry or we'll miss it!"

He grabbed her hand (he seemed to be doing this a lot lately) and lightly pulled her toward the base of the cliff that overshadowed the lake. When they reached the bottom of it, he made Gwen close her eyes.

"What on earth—Trent, what are we doing?"

"Do you trust me?" he replied.

"Yes," Gwen said without a moment's hesitation. Taking her hand, he made sure her eyes were closed and pulled her up the side of the cliff until they finally reached the top.

"Can I open now?" Gwen said with a giggle.

"Wait for it..." he began, making Gwen face the other way. "And…now!"

Gwen opened her eyes to see the most glorious sunrise she'd ever laid eyes on. The bright orange sun peeked over the trees, magnificent rays of reds and yellows illuminating the lake below them. Sunlight danced on Trent's dark hair as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The pair stood in silent company with each other, watching as the sun made its way up into the sky.

"I saw this a couple days ago…" Trent began, feeling the need to whisper.

"It's…beautiful." Gwen said quietly, completely breath taken.

"It made me think of you." Trent said, facing her. Gwen blushed as he swept some of the hair off her cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me, Trent."

"Any time" he replied with a smile.

"Like tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. He laughed and said "Anytime you want."

Gwen looked down and saw an object in his hands. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh, bread. I thought maybe you would want to go feed the ducks with me…" his voice trailed off, unsure if she would think it was too cheesy. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye she said, "Race ya there!"

She and Trent ran all the way to the docks, laughing the whole way. When all the bread was gone he pulled her into a tight hug. Gwen pulled away after a minute when a thought occurred to her.

"Where's Cody? I haven't even seen him today!"

Trent just laughed and pulled her into another hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, this is the REAL last update! I felt bad for Cody, so I made him a little less obnoxious lol. I hope you review! Bye guys!**

**!kurtle! out!**


	16. Canoe

Ah

**Ah!! Hey everyone!! I'm back, and let me tell ya, I really missed my computer (and you guys, of course!). Seriously, I forgot how to type fast when I first got back, lol. Okay, I have A LOT to say here before I actually get to the story, please bear with me for a few moments!!**

**First off, like I said, I am really glad to be back. Which leads me to my other point—I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! I got back a few days ago but I was suffering from a horrible case of writers block, and laziness, so I kinda didn't update right away like I promised! Sorry! I actually DID get to see all of the episodes finally! I saw the hunting episode while I was at a hotel on my way back, which made me **_**really**___**happy! I watched the other episode on YouTube. Thanks so much to everyone who helped me with the summaries—especially ParodyLover! You are so amazingly….amazing! (Stupid YouTube made me miss like three minutes of "up the creek", so I had NO idea what was up with the whole bra thing, lol. Parody explained that one for me!)**

**I had 144 emails when I got back—no joke. Half of them were "favorite story" and "story alerts" which made me happy, and the other half was split between actual reviews and spam emails. Yay! (Not for the spam ones, obviously!) To everyone who added me to their favorites list (54!!) Thanks so much, but please, remember to review while you do that! It's sort of a let down when I see I have 10 new favorites and only 3 reviews!**

**This is important right here, while I am speaking of reviews. **_**Someone**_** (If you want to know who, look on the review page), left me a review saying that I am just copying the show and adding only a few bits of my own ideas. So, for that person and anyone else who thinks I am just copying the show, please read this, so I can explain it (You can skip this part if you are one of my amazing readers who know and understand this!):**

_**As can be seen on the summary of this story, the point of this particular FanFiction is to take each episode of Total Drama Island, write about the events which have taken place, and give details and insights of my view of how characters act during the challenges. In case this is not clear, I DO use a lot of cannon in my story based on the episodes, including dialogue, characters, and events which may have taken place during that particular episode. I DO NOT OWN THOSE PARTICULAR EVENTS, CHARACTERS, OR DIALOUGE. However, I am inclined to point out that only about 1/3 of my sixteen chaptered story is like this, the rest of the chapters' plots and dialogues are my creation. This is FanFiction, point closed. If you don't like this story, please kindly leave a review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, or just don't read the story.**_

**Okay, sorry to all of you who already knew that! And thanks to everyone who hasn't given me crap about that!!**

**Okay, one more thing and I WILL start the chapter, I promise. This chapter doesn't have one person to dedicate this to (although, again, a huge thank you goes to ParadyLover!!). Instead, I am going to list a bunch of my faithful reviewers, who have been with me and enjoying this story forever, and to whom this chapter is dedicated to!:**

**LoveFlame, AnimeFan88Tv, ParadyLover, xButtonsx, PoeticNothingness, TearWorkshop, Unspoken Artist, Mr. Average, and mysterious-bluerose. **

**If your name is not here, my apologies, and I still love all of you the same!!**

**Alright, remember to review, and don't be afraid to send a PM. I LOVE getting those!**

**Okay, enough talking from me (sorry!). Enjoy this chapter! (It is in Gwen's POV, because people seemed to like it last time I did that!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Finally, _I thought as I descended down the stairs, _I can be alone with Trent in the canoe! _I'd barely gotten a chance to be around Trent alone, let alone talk to him, in nearly three days. Thanks to Heather's mind-washed minions, Lindsay and Beth, they had been occupying all of Trent's time as of late. He always would send me looks as if to say "Sorry!", but being the great guy he is, he can't say no to two girls in 'dire need'.

Whatever, at least Cody's been mostly out of my hair.

Besides, with time away from Trent, it made me realize that I might actually be…falling in love with him.

Ah! Just thinking the words make be blush and flustered; no _way_ I could possibly ever tell him. Maybe I'm overreacting—I mean, he is the first guy to actually show interest in me. Maybe it's just me being too assuming.

Or maybe he's just the perfect guy for me.

Shaking my head out of my reverie, I looked down at the steps, lest I trip down and look like more of an idiot. Chris had just announced our challenge for the day, and I was NOT going to lose my chance at being partners with Trent.

As everyone cleared out, I saw Trent waiting (for me??) at the bottom of the steps. When he caught my eye, he tilted his hear toward an empty canoe, silently asking me to be his partner. Relived, I flashed him one of my rare smiles and nodded.

That is, until a flying monkey nearly broke my back.

Actually, that flying monkey turned out to be Cody, but honestly, what's the difference? I looked frantically at Trent, and I swear I saw him move closer as if to help me.

"Hey, Gwen!" the mon—I mean, Cody exclaimed in my ear. "Wanna be my partner?"

"NO! I'm already partners with Tr—"

At that moment, Beth and Lindsay came up on either sides of Trent.

"Hey Trevor!" Lindsay cooed. "Would you be our canoe buddy? We need someone strong like you to help us get it into to water."

I glanced around and saw Heather smirking over at me.

"Please, _Trent?" _ Beth quietly corrected. Trent glanced up at me and my tacit partner. He looked disappointed that I had "chosen" Cody over him, and said, "Sure."

"Noooo!" I screamed in my head.

"Yay, Gwen, it looks like you're partner bailed out on ya. I guess you're with me!"

"I hope you drown" I muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe that Cody ruined my chance at finally being with Trent. Wait, no I _could_ believe that. What I couldn't believe was that that morning I was actually considering helping him with the whole bra-bet thing, because he had been pretty cool lately.

Yeah, SO not going to happen now.

I sat in the canoe resting my head on my fist, fuming. Cody was attempting to move the boat into the water, not to much avail.

"Do you want some help?" I offered, only after I realized we were falling behind. Big mistake—he faced me with a huge grin on his face, glad that I was actually being nice for once.

When we were finally in the water, I grabbed a paddle and did most of the work. Partly was because I wanted to catch up to Trent's boat and see what was just so damn funny over there, and partly because I was distracting myself from Cody's lame attempts at asking me out.

"How about Saturday?" He asked. Really, did this kid _ever_ give up? And over _me?_ I am not that great, to say the least.

"I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GO OUT WITH YOU! SCREW THE HUMAN RACE; IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH I WOULD RATHER LET HUMANS CEAST TO EXIST!" I screamed at him, sick of listening to him talk.

He was quiet for a moment. "So is Sunday out of the question?"

I turned and whacked him on the head with my wet paddle, nearly causing us to overturn. Trent looked over at me with a worried glance, but I refused to meet his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being on the island was no better—me and Trent had done nearly all of the paddling in our respective canoes, and I for one was nearly too exhausted to waste my energy speaking. Instead, we walked next to eachother on our way through the dense forest, not talking but brushing our hands across each others every so often.

After about half an hour of hiking, Cody began to lag on his side of the canoe, which we were holding above our heads. Not wanting a huge wooden boat to drop on my head, I stopped so I could readjust the canoe on my arms, making Trent walk ahead of me.

My second mistake of the day—not a minute had passed when I stopped walking by Trent that he fell into quick sand.

"Trent!" I screamed, dropping to canoe and rushing over to the edge of the quicksand.

"Help me!" I looked wildly around, trying to keep it cool and not showing Trent just how nervous and concerned I was about him. My eyes landed on a vine near Cody's head. Following my glance, Cody grabbed onto the vine and flew, George of the Jungle style, across the quicksand.

Where, incidentally, he crashed into a tree, George of the Jungle style.

But his attempt was not in vain (surprising for him), because the vine fell right above Trent's outstretched hand. Pulling himself and Lindsay out of the sand, and went over to Cody and said "Thanks, man."

Cody looked over at me (for approval, maybe?) and for once, I flashed him a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got over to the other side of the island, I took my chance and ran over to clearing I had seen Trent go into to collect wood. Before I made it, I heard another voice call out to him. Realizing it was Cody, I head myself behind a bush.

"Hey, Trent. Sorry for stealing Gwen today."

"Yeah, you know, it's alright I guess," Trent said, sounding as though he didn't believe his own words.

"I know I said I'd back off, but I just wanted to give her one last shot. Didn't go so well," he said. I heard him lean forward and imagined him showing Trent the bump I'd made on the side of his head. Trent chuckled.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, she is totally not into me, Trent; she really likes _you._"

A moment of silence came from Trent.

"Really?...If you're just messing with me, I could easily rearrange you face!" He yelled.

My eyes flew open—why was he so concerned about whether or not I liked him unless…did he feel the same way too? Trent doesn't just go around threatening people…Was it possible our feelings were mutual?

I heard Cody wrapping up his little speech, and ran off in the other direction in order not to get caught. I really owed it to him—I'd have to be nice now.

Sure, he told Trent I liked him, but that was a whole lot better than ME telling him.

A while later, when Izzy's…thing exploded, we were scrambling back into our canoes. I was totally prepared to be nice to Cody and thank him (although I would tell him it was for saving Trent, not for telling Trent I liked him), when he totally caught me off guard.

"Actually Trent, why don't you go with Gwen?" I heard him say. "I'll go with Beth and Lindsay on the way home." We both flashed Cody (who was looking less and less like a flying monkey every time he talked) a gigantic smile. Trent whispered into his ear so low only Cody (and I as well) could hear it:

"That's the second time you've saved my life today."

_Great, _I thought, _now I double owe him!_

Trent smiled hugely at me as he pushed the canoe into the water and hopped in himself. I smiled back, and when we got going I told him, shyly for some reason, how much I missed him lately. On the short ride back, we talked nonstop, most of it Trent apologizing for 'abandoning' me.

As we got back onto the shore (knowing we were going to be facing the elimination that night) we hopped over to me and hugged me tightly to his chest. As I hugged him back, I looked over at Cody, who was watching us with a sad smile.

"Thank you" I mouthed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, in the girls' cabin, I smiled as I heard Cody yell with surprise at finding my bra on his bunk.

I hoped that would repay him for today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! It's done!**

**Sorry about the dialogue being all wrong, it just seemed to fit better this way! When you're done reading/reviewing, check out my new polls that are up, because it will REALLY help me write the next few chapters. If I can get both up, they will be about things you like my chapters, and also how to end the story….Actually I can't put up the second one, so watch out for that soon.**

**I LOVE YA GUYS!!**

**!kurtle!**


	17. Deer

**My, my, why is it I always seem to end up writing at midnight? Oh well. I realize I JUST updated like, an hour ago, but I wanted to get this up regardless. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW BOTH OR ELSE! (Make sure you read "Canoe" before you read this one!)**

**Just kidding. But do it, please?**

**Ha-ha, okay, enough chit-chat. Just so you know, though, it IS midnight and I was absolutely no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. This could go bad….**

**I don't own any thing, blah blah blabity blah. And it's in Trent's POV for once.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I watched Gwen walk sleepily from her cabin to the breakfast hall, eyes half closed, only to find it locked. Being in her half-conscious state, she got the cutest frustrated look on her face when the doors wouldn't open. Deciding to take pity on her, I walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey sleepyhead. Food's this way today—Chris got us something for a change."

"Oh," Gwen replied, yawning. "Thanks". I smiled down at her, and steered her toward the assembly when she drifted the wrong way. I enjoyed when she was fully conscious, of course, but I didn't mind the excuse of having my arm around her while she was still almost asleep.

"Okay campers, here's breakfast for today." Chris announced, throwing cans of baked beans at everyone. When he reached Gwen (who was very nearly about to go to sleep on my shoulder) I caught it just before it hit her in the face. She smiled a relived smile at me—and it was one of the most breathtaking sights I'd ever seen.

The sunlight was reflecting off her hair, making it shine more than usual, and the casual smile on her face made her look like some sort of Dark angel gone good.

I'm not much of a romantic, and reading this you might think of me as a mushy, poetic guy. I'm not—definitely not—but that's just one of the things only _Gwen_ could make me happily say.

As Chris started sorting us into groups, I edged closer to Gwen, praying we would be in the same one. I liked Beth and Lindsay okay, but they had been making it hard for me to be with the one girl I actually wanted—Gwen.

The other guys (except for, of course, Cody) laughed about me liking Gwen. Almost everyone else would pick Lindsay or Bridgette as a girlfriend choice, but I suppose I'm just not like the other guys. I actually like girls who are smart, funny, deep, and nice. The fact that Gwen is also the most beautiful girl I'd ever known is an added bonus.

When Chris announced Gwen and I were both deer, I was ecstatic. I could care less if we were hit (so long as we weren't voted off for it), I was just glad we would have the whole day alone in the forest together. I was also glad Chris was so lazy, and grouped us based on where we were standing.

Gwen finally seemed to wake up; the shock from almost getting hit in the face seemed to help. "Great, we're deer." She said sarcastically.

"At least we're together" we both said at the same time. She looked over at me and smiled, and I could have sworn I saw a light blush upon her cheeks.

We were handed our 'deer' attire and were sent off into the woods. As soon as I saw which direction most of our fellow campers were going, I steered us off the opposite way. We walked a few minutes, and came to a small creek. Gwen leaned over and looked at her reflection in the water.

"Oh, god, I look like a Rudolph impersonator gone bad!" she moaned.

"Or a Michael Jackson impersonator gone _well_" I replied.

She laughed so hard tears were forming in her eyes, and I couldn't help but join in. After a moment of both of us being doubled over, her 'nose' fell off. We both stared at it, our laughter coming to a sudden synchronized halt. After a moment she said, in a solemn voice, "Now I really am"

That just made us laugh harder and longer than before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had passed when we came to a stop on a large rock we stumbled upon. Gwen was out of breath, with a leaf stuck in her hair. I reached over and very carefully pulled it out, and let it rest in my hands.

"Hey Trent...why—" Gwen started, but stopped herself. "Never mind!" she said instead.

"No, what is it?" I asked, curious of what she wanted to know but didn't want to ask. She looked back at me, biting her lip.

"Well…I was wondering…why does a guy like you, who could easily have any girl he wants, not have a girlfriend?" she looked awfully embarrassed to ask. I had confided in her a few miles back that I never really had a girlfriend.

"I just never found the right girl I guess…I wouldn't want to go out with someone for the heck of it, 'ya know? I would want it to be…serious, with a girl I really liked." I paused. "Of course, even when I did meet such a girl, I doubt I'd have the courage to ask her out."

"What would you have to lose, exactly?" she seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"I'd be risking a really great friendship…" I saw her eyes widen when I said that. I wasn't sure if she caught on, because all she said was "Oh!", and quickly launched us into another conversation which was, thankfully, void of any awkwardness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, when we were up for elimination _again_, I sat close to Gwen. My name was called first, and I all but danced with joy when Gwen was called after me. I knew it was only a matter of time until one of us would leave, and I vowed right there and then to kiss Gwen and tell her I loved her the night it happened, if I didn't do it sooner. When Cody was voted off, I stuffed a note into his one unbroken hand.

_Hey, man, I hope you get better soon. I just wanted to say thanks again for everything you've done—not only for the team, but for me, and Gwen, as well. To answer your question from your letter, yes, I will tell Gwen how I feel, soon. I know all you want is for her to be happy, and I intend to make it so. Thanks again for everything—you were the coolest guy on this whole damn island._

_--Trent_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Surprisingly not as bad! I hope you weren't offended by the MJ joke!! It's now one in the morning, so when I wrote this I found it hysterical (one of those things that is only funny when you're really tired!) Hopefully you find it funny when you read this!**

**Next update tomorrow!**

**!kurtle!**


	18. Concussion

**So far in the poll, being in Trent's POV in winning, so most of this chapter is as such. During this episode, I was like, "Where is Gwen during all of this?" since she appeared )even in the background) so little. I tried to explain that bit!**

**Enjoy, and as always, review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Head Chef! I call it!" Heather proclaimed as the Gophers made their way to the food truck to get supplies for the challenge. Trent and Gwen sighed in unison, accompanied by several other of the campers. Gwen rolled her eyes and muttered "Too bad this isn't Hell's Kitchen—we'd win with the devil as our leader."

A fit of giggles shot off around the team at her remark, until an evil eye from the she-devil herself shut them up. Jerking back Gwen's arm so Trent couldn't hear, Heather leaned over and hissed in Gwen's ear. "Watch it, freak. Trent _may_ like you know, but I could easily make it otherwise if you don't shut your trap and follow my instructions. Got it?"

Gwen pulled back and jogged a few steps to reach Trent again. She tried to ignore what Heather had said, but she knew what the girl was capable of.

"You ok?" Trent asked when Gwen had caught up. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing." Gwen replied, looking interestedly at her feet. Trent knew better than to push it any farther, and instead draped his arm around her, pulling her into a sideways hug.

When Heather began barking out orders, Gwen had no choice but to silently do what she was informed her job was. Regardless, it didn't stop her from making immature faces at Heather's back as she led them to the kitchens. It took Gwen a minute to realize that not only Trent was joining her, but every other member of the team as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trent's POV**

I sort of lied when I asked Gwen what Heather had said. Maybe not an outward lie, but a subtle one. Truth was, I heard pretty much what Heather (Gwen's right, she _is_ the devil) had said. Something like she would make me not like Gwen anymore.

It was too late for that. Because I don't like Gwen.

I love her.

Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff, I know. But still, it made me more than hacked off to hear her threaten Gwen like that. I guess Gwen—for whatever reason—actually believed Heather. Because for the rest of the day, Gwen was pretty quiet and did what she was ordered to do. Although Heather had 'coincidentally' put us in separate groups, as soon as she left to yell at Owen, I jetted over to where Gwen was intently reading a recipe.

"Hey" she said, smiling up at me. "Can you believe her?" she asked, jabbing her thumb in Heather's general direction.

"Nope. And neither should you…" I said, hoping she would catch my drift.

"Yeah, it's just that--TRENT! LOOK OUT!" she yelled. I whipped my head around to see Owen tripping over oranges, and knew in that moment I was about to have a pretty bad headache.

The last thing I remember was falling down, and seeing Gwen's worried face hovering over me. Well, at least that image led me into a nice dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I came to hours (actually, a minute and a half) later, I was on something somewhat soft (flour sacks, maybe?) and was surrounded by my team, excluding Heather. Gwen was right next to where my head was, softly pressing a bag of ice on the bump that was rapidly swelling on the side of my head. It felt like heaven.

"Trent?" she asked softly, "Can you hear me?". I shifted my glance to meet her eyes. The completely worried look on her face made me smile.

"Yeah, and I'm fine. My head hurts a little…but I'm okay."

"You better be!" Heather said, standing behind Gwen. "We _cannot_ afford to lose a member of the team. Get up, there's a lot to be done!"

I tried, really I did, but my head spun and I thought I was going to pass out again. Gwen's cool hand gently pushed me back so I was lying down.

"He has a freaking concussion, Heather! There's no way I'm going to let you make him work. And if YOU would stop bossing everyone around, maybe we could all get a little more work done around here!"

Gwen was sticking up for…me? I grinned bigger, but it just made my head hurt. Ignoring Heather—gladly, I must add—I allowed Gwen and Owen to help me into the cabin so I could properly lie down.

"Fine," I heard Heather call. "But if we lose because of Trent, I am voting _you_ off, Gwen!"

I was glad when I got to my bed a few minutes later. Owen scampered off back into the kitchen, but Gwen stayed by me.

"Can I get you anything? Are you feeling alright?" she asked in a low, rushed voice. I smiled and put my hand over hers.

"I'm fine. Really, you can stop worrying about me!" I heard her take a deep breath. "You need to go back into the kitchens. I don't want to put you in jeopardy if we lose tonight."

"Screw that! I don't want to leave you!" she paused before hastily adding "Alone! I meant to say, I don't want to leave you alone!". I laughed softly.

"Why didn't you duck?" she asked. It was true—I did have plenty of time to doge the crate before it hit.

"I was afraid it might hit you instead!" I replied, my eyes slowly shutting. I heard the intake of a surprised breath from Gwen, and I could imagine her smiling.

"You should get some rest. I guess I should go back. Don't worry—I'll make the best damn cake Chris has ever had, so neither of us will get voted off." She straightened herself up, and then paused. She slowly leaned over-uncertainly-and lightly kissed me on the forehead, opposite of my injury. If I didn't fall asleep because of the concussion then, I would have sworn I had passed out from her kissing me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next three hours, I drifted in and out of consciousness, during which some of the time Gwen was there next to me. When she finished with her jobs, she would quietly come in and sit by my side. I wondered if this was how she felt when I'd taken care of her, when she was the sick one.

I could hear most of the chatter in the kitchens, but that was mostly due to Heather's loud, bossy voice. One of the times I came to, I heard Heather yell at Gwen, and was surprised to not hear a comical retort. I guessed she really was upset about Heather's empty threat.

When I next awoke, Gwen was there, putting a fresh ice pack on my wound. "Thanks" I said softly. "How's the cake?"

Gwen's face fell as she replied, "Burnt to a crisp. I'm really sorry, Trent, now we're gong to lose and it's all my fault, especially if one of us leaves…"

"It isn't your fault Gwen. Don't you dare even think that!"

Suddenly she smiled at me. "At least there are two positives here: If we lose, we can vote off Heather. And the cake that burnt to a crisp?" she giggled mischievously, "ended up burning off her eyebrows!"

We laughed hysterically after that one, like we seemed to a lot lately.

"At least she deserved it" I said softly, before we headed out to get our meal (which was more like 1/3 of a meal by that time) judged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, we were so relived that we both got marshmallows that I pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around. When I sat her down, we both looked shyly away from each other, glad to have at least a few more days with each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review people! I'll update soon, and check out my Courtney/Duncan fic I have out!**

**BY THE WAY make sure you do the poll on my profile! Thanks!**

**!kurtle!**


	19. AN

**Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint, this isn't a real chapter! Don't worry, there's one tomorrow.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's voted. I'm glad to know you guys like the mini-chapters as well as character POV's. That's what I was hoping for!!**

**Unfortunately, school is starting up soon, which means I would have to try really hard to keep this story updated as much as I have. So unless people **_**really**_** truly want this story to keep going, it may be put on hiatus for a while. **

**I'm sorry! I just don't think I would be able to keep up like I should, without a good reason….**

**So anyways, I'll have to think about it, of course, but I just wanted everyone to have a heads up.**

**Look out for tomorrow's chapter!**

**!kurtle!**


	20. Goodbyes

**Hey everyone.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading this story faithfully. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story. Unfortunately, I have decided to put this story on Hiatus as of now, and I can't exactly promise when--or really, if--I'm going to pick it up again. I haven't felt very inspired, and school is starting in two days. So I'm sorry to disappoint anybody, but thats just life i suppose.**

**I probably will continiue this eventually, so keep an eye out. But if I don't, check out some of my new stories coming out this month. (If you like GeoffxBridgette, look out), and I'm also going to write some for Bleach possibly.**

**Anywho, thanks again to everyone for reading this. I love you guys!**

**Bye for now! And possibly always TT  
**

!kurtle!

--Fin--


	21. Slop

Gwen looked with disgust at the slop on her plate. _We're supposed to eat this?_ she asked herself, until Chef plopped a straw on her plate. _Ah._

Her disappointment that Trent wasn't up yet was surpassed by a shivering Heather sitting across from her, dropping empty stuttering threats. "I—I—"

"You look a little blue, baby" Leshawna said, laughing. Heather ignored her and sneezed all over the two of them—Gwen could hardly tell the difference between that and the food on her plate. Oh well, she couldn't bring herself to feel bad—that's what Heather got for trying to be so bossy.

"Well hello, Beautiful", Trent said walking up behind them. Looking at Leshawna and Heather he added "Mind if I steal the pretty lady for a bit?". Ignoring a rude comment from the sick black haired girl, Trent smiled at Gwen. "Want to take a walk before the challenge today?" he asked.

"S-sure!" Gwen replied, still recovering from the compliments, and stood up. She was more than happy to leave what the producers were trying to pass off as food.

The two made their way into the sunshine, enjoying as much of the day as they could before what was sure to be a hell of a challenge. Gwen smiled as the warm air reached her face, and cast a quick glance at Trent. He smiled back…but something seemed off. It was like he was nervous about something.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm—just thinking. I miss you. It seems like lately one of us is hurt or sick. I'm glad I'm getting to spend time with you."

Gwen giggled—it was true. Feeling bold, she grabbed his hand. "Me too" she said with a shy smile.

Trent squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go. But during the rest of their walk around camp, he couldn't get the courage up to say what was on his mind…

**Hey! It's been a long while! So I was randomly inspired (okay by CarmillaD who just reviewed every single chapter!) to continue this story! This is totally the first section of what should be the next chapter from the Trust episode...if people still-after all this time-would like me to continue...then I will! And if not, I won't :) **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story-I will take off my hiatus if you want me to :)**

Love and Dragons,

Kurtle


End file.
